


Magi Drabbles

by Ookamicky



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Weirdness, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 drabbles of 7 different Magi-Couples in different genres, from fluff to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magi Drabbles

Hakuryuu & Judal 100  
Despite knowing each other for years, Hakuryuu still didn't get Judal. He was a weird boy. Sadistic, stupid funny but with a side so dark and sad, not even Judal himself knew that side.   
Sometimes, out of nowhere, the magi would sit on the roof, quiet, a sad look on his face, watching the busy life. He almost looked like a normal, sad teenager at times like this. But as soon as he would see Hakuryuu, his expression would change, the grin back in place and ready to annoy the hell out of everyone.  
Hakuryuu felt pity, wanting to help.

 

Judal & Hakuryuu 107  
Hakuryuu, stop!” Judal cried out. The magi normally wasn't one to bawl easily.  
“Judal, stop whining,” Hakuryuu sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“But it hur- AH! Be careful!” Judal almost threw bundled magoi at the younger when he pulled too hard.   
Hakuryuu couldn't help but laugh. “What if I told Sinbad about how to make The Judal cry? Or even better: Kouen?”  
“Don't you dare!” the magi hissed, turning his head to glare at the other, resulting in another cry.  
“Fuck you!”  
“Shut up or go on by yourself.”  
“No.” His hair was too long to brush it on his own. 

 

Judal & Hakuryuu 105  
After a few moments of standing in the cold, Judal decided he didn't like it. Snow looked nice from the inside, that was true. But that's it.   
He was standing in front of the door, looking at the falling snow, trying to ignore the fact that it was landing on his body.   
Suddenly something cold hit his head and he heard someone laugh. “Damn you Hakuryuu!!” he yelled when he saw the cause of the sudden coldness. The smaller had thrown a snowball and now looked at him, laughing like a maniac.   
This screamed for a snowball fight.   
Maybe snow wasn't that bad.

 

Judal & Ja'far 106  
It wasn't like Judal was clumsy. But the last fight he had been in, had been a little hard and left him in a worse condition that normally. He was above Sindria, his vision blackening every now and then causing him to float lower to the ground.   
Due to his injuries, the magi didn't see the gray-haired boy walking through the dark allay, causing him to crush into him. The smaller fell to his back, the breath being knocked out of his lungs, Judal face first on top of him.  
“Get off!” Ja'far groaned but honestly, even if he wanted, Judal couldn't move.  
“No.”

 

Judal & Ja'far 100  
They had been playing around, or better; Judal had been playing, Ja'far had tried to work. As always.   
The magi wasn't so sure how they had ended up in this position, but he didn't mind it.   
He was laying on his back in bed arms wrapped around a sleeping man, resting his hands on Ja'far's back. Judal played with the smaller's clothes between his fingers. Actually he just came by to annoy Ja'far, in any way possible. First teasing verbally and eventually provoking him enough to get attacked physically.   
Judal know how to get Ja'far exhausted though. Tickling works wonders. 

 

Judal & Ja'far 107  
Darkness. Judal was confused for a second before panic hit him. He was sure he had opened his eyes. Why couldn't he see? There was no way he could be somewhere dark enough to not see anything at all.   
He heard something next to him and froze. Being only able to hear was not enough for him at all.   
“Who's there? Show yourself!” he ordered harshly, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Not being in control of his surroundings was something foreign, abnormal.  
“Judal, calm down.”  
Hearing Ja'far's voice wasn't he had expected. “You're blind.”  
As those words sank in, Judal's world shattered.

 

Sinbad & Ja'far 101  
“I'm home!” Ja'far smiled. Oh, how he had missed that voice.   
“Welcome home, Sin,” he answered, slowly walking into the direction of the door. It had been almost a year since the accident and by now they both learned how to live with the situation.   
The moment he felt strong arms wrapping around him, a high-pitched yelp left Ja'fa's throat. “Don't scare me like that!” he called out, his hands grabbing strongly onto the other's forearms.   
He wasn't mad. This circumstances made him realize how how much they loved each other. Being blind wasn't the end of the world. 

 

Ja'far & Sinbad 101   
Sinbad had always been gentle, careful and sometimes it annoyed Ja'far. It wasn't like he would break if grabbed a bit harder. Sinbad had never touched him when he was drunk before and the gray haired man regretted that, now that he knew what he was missing.   
This was heaven. The taller male was rougher than normal, big hands pinning him down face first into the bed, rough thrusts knocking the air out of his lungs, leaving Ja'far panting out moans in ways he didn't know where possible.   
Sure, being treated nice was sweet and thoughtful, but this....   
“Sin... More!”

 

Ja'far & Sinbad & Judal 110  
What was sleep again? Ja'far didn't know. Working was one thing and taking care of Sinbad, too. But it only got harder when feelings changed.  
Sinbad was a person people normally liked, even though he was a little stupid at times. But Judal? It was hard for Ja'far to listen to his heart with this one.   
Judal was a boy with too much energy and most of it used for stupid and dangerous things. Since Sinbad wasn't exactly talented with taking care of the magi, Ja'far like a big brother or dad-figure for his lovers.   
Now they were sleeping, arm in arm. A smile appeared on Ja'far's lips.   
“Aishiteru.”

 

Sinbad & Ja'far & Judal 104  
Luckily for Ja'far Sinbad came inside first. The younger had fallen asleep on his papers, face resting on the written documents. Sinbad smiled. Finally. Ja'far had been awake for two days straight, working on god knows what.   
“Yo, old man~”  
“Shht! He's sleeping.” Sinbad hissed at his second lover. Judal tilted his head and looked at the sleeping man.   
“About time,” he said and walked over. He grabbed something to write and was just about to draw on Ja'far's face when Sinbad interfered.   
“We'll get him to bed. Behave and help,” he ordered and picked the other up. “Little angel.”

 

Ja'far & Judal & Sinbad 103  
Judal had fun. That itself was no good sign in general and tat was the case now, too. Ja'far heard Judal before he could see him and the king.   
Sinbad was red, eyes half-lidded, a big grin plastered on his face, a cup in his hand, lifting it toward the dark-haired boy before drinking.  
Ja'far sighed. Always the same with them. He made his way over to the two, glaring at Judal.   
“What do you think you are do-”  
“Wifeeeeeyyy~~!”  
He was interrupted rudely, having a big baby clinging to him in seconds.   
Judal grinned.  
“I'm going to kill you.”

 

Masrur & Sharrkan 100  
War was hard. There was nothing fun about it, nothing nice and nothing promising. That's why Masrur hated it. Nevertheless he fought. He fought for his king, his home, his friends and most importantly, for his love. He didn't care that much about his own life. True, it was nice but he would sacrifice it if needed. Getting himself in danger for his king and dying for his love.   
Sadly, he had been too late for that. Now his life didn't matter anymore.  
“For you, Sharrkan. I will come to you,” he whispered before running toward Kou's army. Alone. 

 

Sharrkan & Masrur 100  
Masrur being quiet was nothing new. It was normal, it was Sharrkan's duty to talk when they were alone. Actually them being alone was rare. Masrur followed Sinbad like a dog and sometimes Sharrkan hated the king for that.   
“What is it?” the fanalis asked. They were alone now, just him and Masrur but somehow Sharrkan lost his voice in important situations like this.   
“Sharrkan? You listening? Everything okay?” The swordsman felt stupid. He had called the taller into an empty room to talk.  
“It's … uhm...” Sharrkan took a deep breath,   
“I love you, Masrur.”

 

Kassim & Alibaba 100  
He left. Just like that. Without him. Leaving him.  
Kassim felt hate dwell up inside of him hate he couldn't fully explain. Hate he didn't want to feel. Hate toward the person he once loved most.  
Kassim missed him. Missed him in a way he had never missed before, but he didn't tell anyone. Would never admit such a feeling for the person he thought betrayed him.   
His sister had some kind of idea about his feelings, though she couldn't fully grasp it. She never asked. He never spoke.  
The hate ate him up, held onto him, eventually killed him. 

 

Sphintus & Titus 105  
They were walking through Magnostatt, but Sphintus couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was cute how easily Titus was excited with things, Sphintus considered completely normal.   
“Oi, Titus! Look here!” he called out, grinning when he saw the smaller's bright smile upon seeing Sphintus holding flowers.   
“Flowers!” he called out and hurried over. “So beautiful!”   
That wide smile and those laughing eyes alone made Sphintus' heart flutter. He tried to ignore it, but when the blond boy leaned in to sniff the flowers, he couldn't resist.  
He closed the gap and kissed him, earning the cutest confused face he'd ever seen.

 

Titus & Sphintus 103   
The room was dark. Sphintus was there, sitting on a chair, hands tied behind his back and feet tied to the legs of the chair. He looked horrible. There were several bloody cuts everywhere over his almost naked body, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. Titus wanted to scream, wanted to call out to him, wanted to run over to him. But he couldn't move and his voice was muted. No sound. There was a man, suddenly slicing Sphintus' throat open. Blood. Blood everywhere.   
“Titus! Don't cry, I'm here.”   
Sphintus. Titus opened his eyes.   
Just a dream.


End file.
